The Amazing Race
by Jan319
Summary: Our favorite couple has sign up for their favorite t.v. show The Amazing Race,One thing they didn't know was that it going to be mentally challenging,as well as Physically challenging that would test there skills as well as their relationship? Everything going to be put to the challenge and relationships will tested... Enjoy!
1. Santa Barbara, California

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or The Amazing Race

My lovely beta is Boosboys Cliches, she amazing 3~!

In the city of Santa Barbara, California, you can get the best wine and be an achieve cyclist, like me. These teams have no idea what lied ahead.

These eleven teams are: Dave and Cherie; they are married clowns from Tampa, Florida;

Bopper and Mark, lifelong friends from Clayton, Kentucky;

Misa and Maiya, professional golfers from San Diego, California;

Brendon and Rachel recently engaged from Los Angeles, California;

Edward and Isabella, also recently engaged from Seattle, Washington;

Ralph and Vanessa, dating divorcees from San Antonio, Texas (my hometown);

Nary and Jamie, Federal Agents from Los Angeles, California;

Rachel and Dave married two years from Madison, Wisconsin;

Elliot and Andrew, Twin brothers from Scottsdale, Arizona;

Art and JJ, Border Patrol Agents from Southern, California; and

Danny and Joey, "Fitness" club owner from New York City.

"Welcome to the Amazing Race."

Everyone is cheering and clapping their hands while Phil waits patiently for them to finish.

"You are about to begin a mentally grueling, mentally changing and life longing changes. There are twelve legs to this race that are designed to push you like you have never been pushed before. The winners of this race will win the Express Pass. The express pass can be used be used before or during a challenge; also, I will be eliminating most of you." Phil says.

Everyone gasps.

"But, if you make it to the final leg, you'll win the amazing race and one millions dollars," Phil say.

"Millions bucks!" Bopper yells excitedly.

"The first clue is up in the air— literally— in one of those balloons."

Everyone turns around to see.

"When I say go, you can start pulling them. There are one hundreds balloons, and only eleven have a clue. When you find one, you can get in one of the 2013 Ford Taurus' and continue racing. Is everyone ready? Let's get this race started; the world is watching. Travel safe, and go." Phil moves his hand down to indicate everyone to leave.

"Let's move, let's move," Bopper and Mark say.

"I can't breathe," Vanessa says.

"Fly to Santa Barbara." The twins ran to the new car, and off to the airport.

"First you must make your way to Los Angeles International airport to pick up a ticket where you fly to Buenos Aires. Only the first six teams will get a fast connecting flight to Salta; the closet airport to Santa Barbara," Phil

"Not bad for our first amazing race," Brendon says to Rachel.

(Theme song. I will post on here later)

"Anytime my partner is in the backseat, there better be a barb bag in the back," "Bopper says.

Both teams are now flying to Salta, Argentina. The teams are Rachel and Dave, Elliot and Andrew; Brendon and Rachel;, Vanessa and Ralph;, and Isabella and Edward. , Nary and Jamie have the first connecting to flight to Salta,." Phil announces.

"Landing 2, ½ hours earlier, before the others five teams arrived. When they arrive they must drive themselves self to Santa Barbara where they will receive their next clue." Phil said

"GO—go," Art say to JJ.

"Right here, Nary," Jamie say to her partner.

"I see the car, Edward," Bella jumps in the driver seat while Edward quickly puts the bag in.

"We're currently in first place now;, it's better than nothing," Art and JJ

Art and JJ find the first clue:

"Find your partner after the skydiving."

In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member has to use a provided map to navigate to a skydiving drop zone.; meanwhile, his/her teammate (the one not performing the Roadblock) has to board an airplane and drive to the sky drive to that location. Once the team is reunited, the jump master will give them their next clue,." Phil says.

"It's a really good thing Bella did this one. I'll be able to find her quickly than the others," Edward say to the screen.

The teams are now getting on their jumpsuits, whiles their others partner are driving to rescue their partners who are skydiving. The team members who are not skydiving will rescue there partner.

"This is so cool," Rachel say to Brendon.

"My uterus is in my throat," Vanessa says in the air.

"This is amazing, Edward!" Bella yell in the air.

"There's no way I am doing this., I am too scared, but I have to do this for my babies," Maiya

"Let go, Rachel," Dave yells as soon as Rachel is on land.

"The next clue: "Make your way to Cafayate, where you have to make one hundred and twenty empanada. Sixty each," Rachel says.

The teams have arrived where they are going to make the Empanada; where the first placed team will get the express pass.

"I'll do cheese, and you do meat," Rachel says to Dave.

"I'll do the meat, and you do the cheese, babe," Bella says to Edward.

"It's a really good thing I can make food, or we'd be out of this race before we could really play," Misa says.

"Come on, you have to twisted them for the meat," Art says.

"Damn! We'll have to go got to go back and check to see how the ladies are doing them." JJ ran back to see the ladies making the Empanada.

"Fuck! This shit is hard!" Art yells.

"Stop complaining, man," JJ yells.

"I think we're still behind," Ralph says id to Vanessa.

"Let's just do it," Vanessa says.

"Come on, baby," Edward says, "we' were almost done;, a few more."

"Damn, Rachel and Dave beat us," Rachel cries to Brendon.

"Ok, let's finish working," Brendon says to Rachel while she checks kept looking to see if the others teams were finished.

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number 1. Jump on that mat."

"Make room for the other team." Edward and Bella run to Phil.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number 2"

"Yes!" Bella says, and Edward kisses her forehead.

"Art and JJ, you are team number 3,"Phil

"Elliot and Andrew, you are team number 4," Phil

"Brendon and Rachel, you are team number 5."

"Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number 6." Phil

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number 7."

"Dave and Cherie, you are team number 8."

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number 9."

"They forgot their bags. We've still got a chance;, come on, man," Danny says to Joey.

"Joey and Danny, you are team number 10."

Misa and Maiya, sorry to tell you, you are the last team to arrive. and I'm sorry to tell you that you've been eliminated. You are the first team to ever miss us," Phil says to the sisters.

"We were so close;, how could we have not seen Phil here the entire time?." Misa cries to her big sister Maiya.

A/N: I really hope you give this story a try I may not be good but I am trying.

BIG SHOUT OUT TO MY BETA FOR MAKING THIS STORY READABLE WITHOUT HER I WOULD PROBABLYGET SO MANY "YOU NEED A BETA BUT SHE THE BEST THANK YOU BOOSBOYS CLICHES FOR THE AMAZING WORKS YOU DO"

Thanks for reading and please a review and tell me how I can do this better.

It short now might be longer later on depending on how much the show is…

Anyone want to make me a banner?

Thirteen chapters…Total

Update Schedule: Sunday


	2. Buenos Aires

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or The Amazing Race.

Thank you Boosboys Clichés for making my story readable, you're amazing!

The teams will be under a 200-year-old rubber tree in Buenos Aires, for the start of the next leg.

Since Rachel and Dave were team number one on the last leg, they will be departing at 2:46 a.m.

Dave rips open the next clue. "Make your way to Buenos Aires, where you'll find your next clue."

"Light My Fire or Boil My Water," Bopper says to Mark.

This Leg's Detour is a choice between Boil My Water and Light My Fire. In Boil My Water, teams travel to one of three nearby small villages and grab equipment from a pickup truck to build a solar kitchen. Once the oven is completed, they have to put a kettle full of water into the middle of the dish and wait for it to come to the boil and whistle before the solar master will give them their next clue. In Light My Fire, teams travel to a nearby river where they have to gather 40 pieces of firewood and clay, load it onto a donkey, then deliver their goods one mile to a local pottery workshop called Taller "El Obelisco" where the potter will give them their next clue.

"We're building off a picture," Vanessa says.

"We have to take it up there," Ralph says to Vanessa, carrying a solar panel toward the sun for them to build it together.

"We're going to give them some power that they won't have to pay for," Nary said.

"Edward is the one that always builds things," Bella says.

"We use laughter for everything," Cherie says.

"I think everyone did the Solar panel," Art says to JJ.

"Are you ok, baby?" Brendon asks Rachel.

"Yeah just little blood," Rachel says.

"We're so far behind; let's see if we can find this place to build a fire," JJ say to Art.

"These have to connect to something," Ralph says to Vanessa.

"Son of a monkey's uncle," Vanessa curses.

"It is really hot," Danny says.

"I know, man, it's like an oven out here," Joey says to his teammate.

"Hi, pretty ladies, can you help with this piece?" Joey asks Nary.

"Of course." Nary shows the men how to put the pieces together.

"We're looking for this place to build a fire," Art says to the older lady in the small village house.

"Come on, boil!" Vanessa screams while pointing to the kettle for it to boil.

"Will you boil?" Rachel says to Rachel and Dave.

Water is boiling for Bopper and Mark.

"Madam, our water is boiling!" Mark shouted.

The others teams are patiently waiting for their water to boil, but it made it hard when the sun has not risen for it to boil.

"Once the teams have completed their task, they have to take an eighteen hour bus ride to Recoleta, Aires, where they will go to Mercado de Hacienda Liniers, to get their next clue," Phil explains to let everyone.

The six teams on the bus are Bopper and Mark, Cherie and Dave; Dave and Rachel; Vanessa and Ralph; Joey and Danny; and Rachel and Brendon.

"I don't know where I am going, but I am going," Bopper says out loud.

In bus number two, the teams are Edward and Bella, Nary and Jamie; Elliot and Andrew; and Art and JJ.

Everyone sleeps on the bus; they can rest for a few hours until it's time to race again.

"We've stopped in our tracks," Cherie says to the TV crew.

"Our bus broke window during the night, when most of the others teams were asleep, but luckily no one got hurt," Vanessa says.

"That better not be another team driving on by," Rachel—of Rachel and Dave—says.

"It is damned; we had first," Ralph says.

"Our driver is boarding the broken window and taping it back up, so we can leave and still make it for the next leg," Brendon says.

"Bus number two has arrived to the next leg of the race, where they will find their clue," Phil says.

"Where's the beef?" Rachel says out loud. "I do this Roadblock."

In this Leg's Roadblock, a team has to go to a cattle auction and listen to the auctioneer give the total weight of the cattle in the pen. Teams then have to calculate the average weight of a head of cattle in the pen, without using a calculator, and give the number to a gaucho. If the auctioneer moves onto another pen before they go to the gaucho, they have to start over with the next pen. Once they give the correct answer, the gaucho will give the teams the next clue. (Answer 476)

"Where's the beef?" Bella says. "I do it, Edward."

Edward holds Bella's Backpack.

"Ok, I'll do the beef," Rachel says to Brendon.

"I can't do this without a calculator," Rachel cries.

"You can do this, Rach," Brendon encourages.

"It stinks," Rachel complains.

"All right, baby, you can do this," Dave encourages.

"Big brother has arrived, and I know they're going to follow us," Art says.

"Did you get it, baby?" Dave asks.

"I have to go to the gaucho," Rachel says.

"Ok, let's work together," Rachel and Art say simultaneously.

"Let's not show Rachel," Art says.

"I am running around without my head on." Rachel looks confused at what to do.

"Good thing my partner did this; he's worked with this before," Bopper says.

"Come on, come on," Nary says to the taxi driver, and they arrive at the area where they will do the same as the other teams are doing.

"There's 500?" Rachel asks.

"No," Gaucho says.

Rachel and Art both go down to the gaucho were they have received their next clue to the next pit stop.

"Make your way to the next pit stop; the last teams to arrive may be eliminated," Rachel reads out loud.

"Alright, Bella and Rachel work together," Brendon says, after he figured out that Rachel and Art did the same work.

"Come on, Rachel, let's works together." Bella and Rachel did the math problem and went down to the gaucho.

"Thank you, Bella," Rachel said

"You're Welcome."

The gaucho gave them there next clue and they were off.

"Rachel, let's go," Brendon says.

"I am going," Rachel whines.

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number one, you also won a trip for two to Grenada from Travelocity where you will stay five nights with massages, ski boarding and dinner for two."

"That sound nice," Rachel says to Dave while he kisses her cheek.

"Art and JJ, you are team number two."

"Edward and Bella, you are team number three."

Edward kisses Bella's forehead

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number four." Phil says. "Brendon and Rachel, you are team number five, and Joey and Danny, you are team number six."

"Give us some good news, Phil," Jamie says.

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number seven," Phil says. "Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number eight.

Cherie and Dave, I am sorry to say, you are the last team to arrive and you been eliminated from the race," Phil says.

"We tried our best," Cherie says.


	3. Asunción, Paraguay

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Amazing Race!

**Shout out to my amazing beta Boosboys Clichés you're the best and to Femme Cullen for my amazing banner.**

"Since Rachel and Dave were team number one, they will be departing at 12:22a.m,."Phil announces.

"Fly to Asunción, Paraguay," Rachel reads the clue.

"The teams now will fly to Asunción, Paraguay.; Once they arrive they will travel by taxis to Metalúrgica Punta de Rieles,. Where they will search for their next clue," Phil says.

"You have two hundred$200 dollars for this leg of the race. Let's go," Rachel reads out loud.

"We're going to Paraguay," Dave says.

"We're going to another Spanish speaking country where we will dominate," JJ Says.

"There a plane that take off at 8:45," Dave says while looking at the flight board.

"Let check to see if there any standby?" Rachel says.

"Were going on standby to beat the other teams," Art says.

"You got the freaking teachers waving to the others teams;, this is unbelievable," JJ says

"Is there any way you can switch there eight for our ten?" Danny says to the customer service representative.

"I can sell you the tickets." The customer service representative says to Rachel and Dave and Edward and Bella.

One hour later:

"I can sell you the tickets now" The customer service representative says to Art and JJ and Bopper and Mark.

"We can play the game and win," Art

"Woo, Edward,; we got the tickets for 8:45." Bella and Edward are running to catch the plane before it leave.

"Both teams are now flying to Asunción, Paraguay," Phil says.

"We need a taxi" Bopper says.

"Go fast." Art says to the man driving the taxi.

"We got to down the slide," Art says. While going down the slide while wooing.

"Stack up or Strung out." Art says.

In this Leg's Detour, teams choose between Stacked Up and Strung Out. In Stacked Up, teams traveled to the Mercado Central de Abasto (Spanish), Paraguay's largest fruit market, and stacked watermelons into a ten by ten10-by-10 pyramid. Once the pyramid is complete, the fruit monger will give them their next clue. In Strung Out, teams traveled to an auditorium at the Universidad Nacional de Asunción, where they will have to properly string a harp, Paraguay's national instrument. Once the harp is properly strung and ready to be tuned, the harp conductor will give teams their next clue.

"Were in first; let go Arthur," JJ says.

"Come on, Nary," Jamie whispers.

"I got one, babe," Bella whispers.

"Strung out," Bella and Edward say together.

"Shut the front door," Art says.

"We got to stack the watermelons," JJ says.

"Right there," Rachel points to the watermelon in the truck.

"I can do this, baby" Edward says.

"Alright, babe, let's do this together," Bella encourage her soon to be hubby.

"Ha-ha, I can see Rachel's ass." Vanessa was laughs really hard.

"Babe, stop," Ralph says id real quickly, while trying to get the watermelons.

"That's what I am talking about, man." JJ and Art hug each other's.

"I got this, Rach," Dave yells.

"Drink some water, Dave," Rachel says.

"No!" Dave yells.

"We need a taxi; this task is hard," Mark

"Country boy, is this task hard?" Nary asks.

"Nah, it took like two hours," Mark replies.

"Good job, my brother, you can join me on the dark side," Mark says when they were sitting down talking about the task.

"Who's ready to use their head?" Art reads out.

"In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member has to perform a traditional Paraguayan bottle dance, while performing a choreographic routine with a glass bottle on his or her head.; If the bottle breaks, the racers will have to start over with a new bottle. Once complete, the leader of the dance will give the teams their next clue. Teams are given a limited number of bottles, and if they break, all of them without being able to complete the task, they will incur a 2-hour penalty at the Pit Stop.

"You do this one;, I'll get the next one," Art says.

Art is dancing, and JJ is laughing.

"You owe me," Art points his fingers at JJ.

"I can't stand that girl," Brendon talks about Vanessa.

"She has over done make-up's" Rachel says.

"Make your way to the next pit-stop," JJ says.

"Come on, guys," Phil

"Were coming, Phil," JJ and Art say together.

"You are team number one. You also won a trip from Travelocity to Atlantis Paradise Island in the Bahamas, w. Where you can go swimming with the dolphins," Phil says.

"There's so many knots," Bopper

"Rachel is really good at this," Brendon says.

"I got it., With the tweezers, dude, really?" Joey says while stringing a hard with the tweezers.

"My brother is doing one thing, and I'm doing the other, another's" one of the twins

"You can do this, beautiful," Edward encourages. Bella has the bottle on her head.

"You got it, baby," Edward jumps up and down.

"Make your way to the next pit-stop; the last team there will be eliminated," Bella reads out.

"Hopefully the others' teams will get delayed, and we can still be in the race," Dave says.

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number two, but since you got a two hour penalty you're going to have to wait it out before I can check you back in," Phil says.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number three, but since Rachel and Dave got a two hour penalty, you are team number two." Phil said.

"Yes, we got it." Edward and Bella kiss each other's.

"We can't quit," Vanessa says. "Ralph's got a thirteen years old daughter, and we don't need to show her that it okay to quit."

"Jersey Shore's going to beating us!" Rachel yells.

"Baby, you just beat the Detour and Roadblock," Brendon says.

"You are team number three."

"Joey and Danny, you are team number four."

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number five."

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number six."

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number seven."

"We'll be here till midnight," Ralph says.

"The twins are stills in it," Vanessa yells.

"Alright, we've still got this," Ralph says.

"Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number eight," Phil says.

"Elliot and Andrew, you are the last team to arrive, and I am sorry to say, you've been eliminated from the race."

"I feel like I left my brother down," Elliot

"No you didn't," Andrew replies.

A/N: I hope your enjoying my new story. I got a really cool banner for this story it was made Femme Cullen she did an amazing job.

.net/hphotos-ak-ash4/303430_274275192668453_100002579225216_539334_1116837091_ **here it is: it really beautiful thanks again Femme Cullen for this banner**

So who do you think going to win? What going to happen?


	4. Turin, Italy

Disclaimer: I don't Twilight or The Amazing Race

**BoosBoys Clichés is my amazing beta, she so freaking awesome!**

**Shout out to Femme Cullen for My amazing banner! It on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/553445_351896731530616_100001308752310_901192_653285429_ check it out... **

"Since Art and JJ were the first team to arrive, they will be departing at 5:10 p.m.,." Phil announces.

"Make your way to Turin, Italy," Art says.

"The teams will fly six hours to Turin, Italy, where they'll land and get to one of the new Ford Focus' and drive to Lingotto Building to pick up their clue,." Phil says on the TV.

"I did not bring my Italian loafers though," JJ says.

"We've got to go to the travel agency to get our tickets," Art replies.

"We need to buy tickets to Turin, Italy," JJ says.

"The first flight departs at 9:15 and will arrive the next day in Turin at 10:35 a.m.,." The travel lady says.

"Is that the only one you have?" JJ asks.

"Yes," The lady answers replies back.

"To the airport," JJ and Art says to the driver.

"Edward and Bella will depart at 5:15 p.m.,." Phil announces.

"Edward, we're going to Italy!" Bella screams.

"Rachel and I have been trying to plan our honeymoon, and this is a small teaser of what's to come," Brendon says.

"Yeah," Rachel agrees.

"I have a seven years old daughter, and she's been very sick., She's on seven different medicines for her breathing, and this is what the race means to me," Bopper says to the screen.

"Holy disco ball, batman," Vanessa says looking at Rachel's sparkling shirt.

"I get distracted by sparkling things," Ralph says.

"We need to get on the same flight as everybody else," Mark says.

"We've got to move," Bopper

"After you, my lady," Edward says to Bella

"Thank you, kind sir." Bella curtsies to Edward.

"Both teams are now flying to Turin, Italy," Phil announces.

"Search in the parking," Rachel says to Dave.

"You're cutting off traffic," Rachel whines.

"Now I know why Italians hates us; we're idiots."

"Don't be a wise ass, Rachel," Dave says in the backseat.

"We just lost everybody," Nary says to Jamie.

"You've got five minutes head start., I've got this one." Ralph points to Vanessa.

"You're a jackass,*" Vanessa says to Ralph.

"You're doing well, Angel," Ralph says to Vanessa.

"Come on, man," Joey says to Danny.

"Fast Forward," JJ replies.

"For the Fast Forward, one team member has to pilot a remote controlled helicopter and land it on a replica of the Lingotto building's helipad placed on a helmet worn by their teammate. Once the helicopter has landed, the team will win the Fast Forward. In the Roadblock, one team member has to rappel down 120 feet (37 m) in the spiral ramps, off the Lingotto building, within a time limit of two minutes, stopping to retrieve a clue on the way down. If the time expires, the team member will have to start all over again,." Phil announces.

"Roadblock; what goes up must come back down," Bella reads out.

"I'll do it;, I've rappelled before," Edward volunteers.

"Okay." Bella runs back down to wait for her guy.

"You've got to be kidding me." JJ makes a face.

"Please, Please." JJ says.

"I've never rappelled before in my life, but I am going to try," Joey replies.

"You're doing good, babe," Bella encourages Edward.

"Museo Nazionale dell' Automobile," Edward reads.

"Let's go." Bella and Edward run back to the Ford Focus.

"The team must now travel in the busy streets to Museo Nazionale dell' Automobile.; Once they are there they will use the Ford Focus active park feature, then they will go into the museum to find the 1916 Tin Lizzie for their clue," Phil announces.

"Jersey shore right next to us," Bella says in the backseat.

"We're here an hour and fifteen minutes behind," Bopper says.

"You'll get to fly a real helicopter?" Rachel says.

"Who knows; maybe," Dave says.

"This is frustrating, and this is going to be a really long race if Rachel does not change her attitude," Dave says.

"Any of these parking spots," Rachel says.

"Ok, Rachel, I've got it,." Brendon yells, parking the car.

"Don't talk to me like that," Rachel cries.

"We got to look for the Tin Lizzie," Danny says.

"You've just raised your voice at me," Rachel says to Brendon who's running after her.

"Rachel, stops,." Brendon says.

"You're a stupid jerk;, you can't talk to me like that when you're under pressure like that," Rachel says harshly.

"This isn't even worth a millions dollars," Rachel throws her hand in the air.

"Well, just quit the race right now," Brendon tells Rachel.

"Fine," Rachel says.

"Steady, I think this is the time," Art says.

"Can you get it done in thirty minutes?" JJ asks.

"Hopefully Art and JJ don't get the fast forward," Ralph says.

"We're finally here, now we've got to do this on our own," Mark says to Bopper.

"Ok we can do this," Bopper says.

"We can quit right now," Rachel says to Brendon.

"Millions of Santa's on the street," Dave says to Rachel.

"Wow," Rachel agreed.

"Is this the Santa pub?" Vanessa asks.

"Oh, that's cools. Well, Michael, I think you should wear your leather pants today." Vanessa laughs at her own jokes.

"Alright next clue; clean that statue, or name that salami?" Bella asks.

"Clean that Statue," Edward chooses.

"This Leg's Detour is a choice between Clean That Statue, or Name That Salami. In Clean That Statue, teams have to go to L'Arte Marmi and use the provided equipment to completely and properly clean a marble statue. Once it's pristine, they will receive their next clue. In Name That Salami, teams have to go to the Gastronomia Salumeria to taste and memorize the names of fourteen different kinds of salami: piccante, cacciatorino, tartufo, mucca, toscano, 'nduja, aglio, cotto, cinghiale, finocchiona, felino, noci, barolo, and mandola. They then haved to travel to the Piazza Vittorio Veneto (Italian) and find the designated salami vendor to correctly identify and name all fourteen types of salamis they've tasted. Once they get all fourteen14 correct, the salumiere will give them their next clue.

"That was wild, — goes, Ford," Jamie says to the TV crew.

"Find the Lingotto building," Bopper reads the clue while searching for the building.

"Sir, do you know where this building is, the Lingotto building?" Boppers ask the young Italian man.

The young Italian man walks away.

"They don't know any English, my brother," Mark replies back.

"No kidding," Bopper agrees.

"Do you think it might be in one of these cars?" Rachel's was looking at the newer version cars.

"I don't know, Rachel," Brendon says.

"Man, these are really old statues." Bella looks at the statue of the lady in a toga outfit.

"I'll get the water handle;, too much pressure for you, Beautiful." Edward starts rinsing the lady, while Bella waits while Edward does that.

"Let's start scrubbing, Babe" Bella says, while getting on her knee to clean the statues.

Edward squirts water at Bella's butt.

"Oh, you're so dead!" Bella gets Edward back by throwing water on him.

"I am so scared." Edward feigns shocks.

"You better be," Bella continues to throw water at Edward.

"Oh my gosh! The head came off!" Bella picks up the head and starts cleaning it.

"I see Phil, man." JJ and Art ran straight to Phil.

"Art and JJ, you are team number one and I am pleased to tell you have won five thousand dollars each," Phil says.

"Yeah, man, that's what I am talking about,"" JJ hugs Art real quickly.

"We've won two in a row now; we want to win it three in a row,." JJ says.

"Do you know where the "Mole Antonelliana" building is?" Rachel asks one of the Santa's

"It's in the middle of the city," One of the Santa's replies.

"In the middle of the city!" Rachel says happily.

Dave gets into the car and starts driving under a tunnel, instead of listening to Rachel's directions; because he thinks he knows where to go.

"I suggest you follow the directions the person gave you, instead of thinking you know where you're going," Rachel says from the backseat.

"I am going to stay quiet before I say something I'll regret later on," Dave says while driving.

"Why do you want quit, Brendon?, You even said that about getting your PhD," Rachel says directly to Brendon.

"No I did not!" Brendon argues backed.

"We hit a brick." Brendon says.

"And our marriage," Rachel says with her arms crossed.

"Is that what you think?" Brendon asks.

"Yes, maybe you shouldn't yell at me, or say bad things to me," Rachel accuses.

"Are we close to the center?" Brendon asks Rachel.

"I don't know where the center is, Brendon, I don't live here, obviously." Rachel wipes her tears away.

"Never mind." Brendon drives away.

"This is a beautiful sight," Joey says while looking down in the elevator in the museum.

"This is crazy," Danny says looking down at the elevator.

"You've got some beautiful girls here, Hello," Joey says.

Salami is not my thing," Danny says.

"We're referring on the salami;, it's just too much salami," Ralph says.

"If Rachel wants to end our relationship, fine, but if this is not worth a million dollars," Brendon says,. "Then why did we even sign up?" Brendon raises his hands in the air.

"I wanted to go on a trip with my best friend," Rachel cries.

"I can't believe green team's behind now." Ralph, and Vanessa high five each other's.

"Vanessa and Ralph are here," Rachel says.

"We've just seen the ogre and the trifling ho," Brendon says while reading the next clue.

"Fine, let's just go." Rachel runs ahead of Brendon.

"Ok." Brendon follows after.

"I see Phil, Edward," Bella runs faster toward Phil.

"Slow down, love." Edward runs right after Bella.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number two."

"Yay! I am so happy!" Bella jumps on Edward, and he holds her while kissing her forehead and cheek.

"I have no idea where the salami is," Nary says looking at the clue for an idea.

"We have no idea where the others teams are," Vanessa says.

"I have no idea about salami, but I do know that it tastes good on pizza," Rachel says.

"We've got to works our butts off," Rachel says to Dave.

"Give me the water spray." Ralph takes the hose away from his girlfriend Vanessa

"Aw, you take all the fun., Take the hose." Vanessa giggles.

"I am going to scrub my dirty girl," Joey says.

"I should have taken her on a date before I did this," Danny says flirting.

"We have to go back and check to see what we don't know," Rachel and Brendon say.

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number three," Phil says.

"These are starting to look the same," Rachel complains.

"Ok let just go back" Brendon takes Rachel hand going back to the Salami place.

"Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number four," Phil announces.

"I can't do this; I don't have taste anymore," Rachel moans.

"Hold my hand." Brendon takes her hand.

"Don't hold my hand anymore," Rachel cries.

"This is beautiful," Bopper says to the statue.

"Joey and Danny, you are team number four," Phil says.

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number five," Phil says

"Brendon and Rachel, you are team number six." Phil says

"Bopper and Mark, you know the news is not good." Phil says

"We know, but we had fun," Mark says.

"I am sorry to say you are the last team to arrive. And I know that you fought real hard, but I got some good news. Art and JJ, will you come on over here." Phil waves over Art and JJ.

"We won five thousand each, and we want to give you half," JJ says to Mark and Bopper while they hug each other's.

"Thank you" Bopper hugs Art and then JJ.

"Well, I've got some good news for you then;, this is a non-eliminated race and you are still in the race,." Phil says.

"Yeah! We're still in the race," Bopper and Mark say together.

"You guys, hand over some money now, now you're going to continue racing against each other," Phil announces.

"They know we will return the favor to them" Bopper says about the money.


	5. Germany

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Amazing Race!

Shout-out to Boo's Boys for the beta work and Femme Cullen for the beautiful banner!

"Since Art and JJ were team number one, they' will depart at 8:57 a.m.," Phil says.

"Rip it open, buddy," JJ says

"Make your way to the oldest part in Germany,." Art reads aloud.

"The teams now will travel by train to Ehrwald, Austria., When they arrive they must drive across the border to Gasthof Zum Rassen Restaurant, where they will search for the Travelocity roaming Gnome who has their next clue," Phil announces on the TV.

"Alright, let go," JJ says.

"Two dominating legs in a row." JJ says

"Oh yeah," Art says.

"We're friends;, it's a huge difference with between two dudes running the race. We work together, instead of being husband and wife. It's all off the table;, he's an idiot most of the times, and I am going to let him know it,." JJ says.

"Make your way to the oldest state in Germany," Bella reads.

"Let's go," Edward says.

"Make your way to the oldest state in Germany," Joey reads.

"Germany is cold, so we're going to have to make sure we have our hats on," Danny says.

"Damn it, Jersey's with us too," Edward says looking out the train window.

"Alright, here we go," Joey says.

"Make your way to Bavaria," Ralph reads out.

"I've been married three times; none of them were successful." Ralph says

"I've been married once, and I' am divorced now," Vanessa says.

"Is this the train station?" Ralph questions.

"I think so," Vanessa answers Ralph question.

"Make your way to the oldest state in Germany," Nary and Jamie read out.

"Search for the Travelocity roaming Gnome," Brendon reads.

"Where's the Gnome?" Rachel says.

"I don't know, but we're here going to find it," Brendon says.

"Oh," Rachel says with a clue.

"Last leg was horrible., I was telling Rachel, "let's just quit, babe", but we were having a fun time, and that's what we need to keep doing," Brendon says.

"Search for the Travelocity gnome," Bopper says.

"We're in last place, and but we've still got to do our speed bump," Mark says.

"I've have never been on train before," Bopper says.

"Both teams are making their way on a ten hours bus ride to Ehrwald, Austria," Phil says.

"Come on, Nary," Jamie says.

"Where's the others teams? heJamie wonders.

The others teams are sleeping on the floor, waiting for the next train ride.

"We spend the night sleeping in the train station," Art says in the cold.

"The room does not open until 8:30 a.m.," JJ says.

"Let's take the blue one, man," Danny says to Joey.

"It's freezing here," Joey mentions, in the car.

Art and JJ, Edward and Bella, and Joey and Danny have arrives at Gasthof Zum Rassen restaurant, that opens up at eight,- thirty.

"Hey." Rachel waves to the others two teams.

"Hi," JJ says.

"Detour: Fairy tale, or Champion male," The three teams says.

"Champion male," JJ says.

"Champion male," Rachel says.

"Champion male," Edward says.

The Detour for this Leg is a choice between Fairy Tale and Champion Male. In Fairy Tale, teams followed a trail of gingerbread, picking up pieces along the way, leading them to a witch's house in the town of Oberammergau. Once there, they have to use used the pieces they've picked up to make the roof off to a gingerbread house. When they've finished, the witch will give them their next clue. In Champion Male, teams haves to travel to the Wetz-Stoa Stub'n restaurant in Unterammergau, where they haves to choose a beard enthusiast, and style his beard to match a champion from the World Beard and Moustache Championships, using the provided hair care products. Once complete, the judge will give them their next clue.

"We're styling the beard," JJ says.

"Let's style some beard," Rachel says.

"Woo! Let 's style the beard, babe," Bella says

"Oh, fancy," Rachel says.

"Let's go," Dave says.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." Rachel shakes the man's hand.

"Who has the nicest beard?" Rachel chooses the man with the shortest beard.

"Rachel has experience with hair style, curling irons, and hair spray," Dave says.

"I know how to style this beard," Rachel says.

"Left-left," Joey says.

"Alright, we've got it," Danny says.

"Danny picks the man with the longest beard, and it's actually pretty hard,." Joey says.

"Just a little bit of gel." Bella grabs the gel to and style the man's beard.

"Alright, here's ours speed bump," Mark says.

"After arriving last in the last previous race, Bopper and Mark must now complete a speed bump., This speed bump requires them to yodel," Phil says.

For the Speed Bump, Bopper & Mark haves to dress up in traditional Bavarian clothing, and then learn how to yodel a specific tune by listening to a master yodeler. When the world champion is satisfied with their work, he' will give Bopper and Mark their next clue.

"Oh, it smells like heaven in here," Vanessa says.

"This is the American ways of Yodeling," The man says.

"Sir, we're done," Art says.

"It doesn't' not look good," Danny says.

"Shut up," JJ says.

"Find the inspirational for sleeping beauty castle," Art reads out.

"Teams now have to find Neuschwanstein Castle; this castle was home to a Bavaria king. where they's will find the next clue in his bedroom," Phil says.

"My hairspray kicks ass," JJ says.

"Yeah," Bopper says.

"This speed bump was so much fun." Bopper says

"Want to do the champion male?" Brendon asks.

"I don't even know what a beard is," Rachel says confused.

"Done." Bella waves the man over.

"Good," he agrees.

"Curl it on the three ends," Vanessa says.

"The weather is frightful," Nary says.

"Ours is hard., I thought it'd be easy, but it's not," Joey mentions to Danny.

"Hi, sir, can we do your beard?" Jamie asks the man with the medium beard.

"I don't see trail," Rachel whines.

"Come on, we' will continue looking," Brendon says.

Bopper starts laughing likes the witch.

"We decided to take the horse and carriage, since it's slippery," JJ says.

"Let's take the horse carriage, love." Edward holds his hand out to Bella.

"Alright." Bella holds Edward's hand to get on, before and they kiss each other's.

"We can't hike that, baby. There's a horse and carriage over there." Vanessa points to the carriage that Edward and Bella are on.

"If we're going the wrong way, I' am going to kick your butt," Vanessa says angrily.

"Come on, they're right behind us, man," Joey says.

"Could you walk little faster? Like, make an effort!" Ralph says.

"I' am making an effort to not kill you right now," Vanessa says, walking slowly.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Ralph asks walks backwards. "Just, because you got to walk in the cold." Ralph continued.

"Just shut-ups for five seconds," Vanessa says.

"Don't tell me to shut-up!" Ralph says.

"It's like she's tormenting us," Rachel says to Brendon.

"Did you get the clue?" JJ asks huskily. They were inside the castle.

"Who's ready to put it on ice?" Art reads.

"That was a fun ride, babe," Bella says holding Edward's hand to the castle.

"Only because you're there, beautiful" Edward kisses Bella's forehead.

"When they arrive at Eishockey Und Curling Rink, where they' will find their next clue," Phil says.

"Roadblock: Who's ready to put it on ice?" Bella reads out.

"I'll do it, Bella," Edward offers.

In this Roadblock, one racer has to use the Travelocity Roaming Gnome to participate in a game of ice stock sport;, known in German as Eisstockschießen. Teams have to push the Roaming Gnome onto a white bull's-eye on the ice, in order to receive their next clue.

"Come on, baby," Art says to the Gnome.

"Alright, babe, you can do this!" Bella yells excitedly.

"Man, they're going to beat us," JJ says.

There were six tries from Art and JJ, and five from Edward and Bella.

"Yeah, baby, you got it." Bella jumps up and down.

"Make your way to the next pit stop," Bella reads out.

"Alright, let's go." Edward holds his hand out for Bella.

"The teams now must travel along with their Travelocity Gnome to LandHannes Farm, a two hundred years old working dairy farm, and this pit-stop of this leg of the race. The last team there may be eliminated." Phil mentions with his hand.

"Alright," JJ says.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number one, and I am pleased to tell you that you won a trip from Travelocity for two. and You're are going to go to Thailand for you will five nights where you will enjoy rock climbing, and snorkeling in white sand," Phil says.

"Edward, we're going to Thailand!" Bella jumps on Edward.

"Art and JJ, you are team number two," Phil says.

"Yeah, man, that's what I am talking about," JJ says in joys.

"Oh, beautiful witch, we're finished", Nary says.

"Done," The ugly witch says.

"You're doing well," Joey and Danny says as they run.

"Come on, we're in third," Ralph says.

"Baby, I' am coming," Vanessa says.

"Come on, walks faster," Ralph says. "Take your jacket; y" Ralph continues.

"You're being stupid." Ralph says

"I'm being stupid? This is you jackass mistake." Vanessa throws her jacket on the ground.

"Carry this please." Vanessa She picks it up only to throws her jacket at Ralph.

"Anything else you need me to carry, princess?" Ralph questions.

"Yeah, my dignity and class," Vanessa says.

"I am sick in tired of you whining," Ralph says.

"Now I'm baby. Just shut-up!" Vanessa says, when there in the castle.

"Now I am baby to you" Vanessa says when she passes the clue to Ralph.

"My hand is frozen," Bopper says.

"My whole body frozen," Mark says.

"Baby, stop complaining," Brendon warns Rachel.

"But, I' am freezing," Rachel whines.

"Alright, no pressure," Joey says.

"The boys just finished," Ralph says.

"I' am mad at you, but I love you," Vanessa says.

"I have a task to do," Ralph says.

"Joey and Danny, you' are team number three," Phil says.

"Ralph and Vanessa, you are team number four. " Phil says

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number five." Phil says

Brendon and Rachel just came in running, but Brendon falls on his behind, and Rachel bursts out laughing.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asks after her giggle fest.

"Yeah," Brendon answers.

"Brendon and Rachel, you are team number six. " Phil says

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number seven," Phil says

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number eight." Phil says.

A/N: what do you think so far?

You can check out the banner on my profile…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Amazing Race!

Shout-out to my beta Boosboys, she amazing and to Femme Cullen for my lovely banner

"Edward and Bella will be departing at 8:48 a.m.," Phil announces.

"Fly to the land of fire, Azerbaijan," Bella reads out.

"The teams now will now fly two hundred miles to Baku, Azerbaijan. Once they touch down they will make their way to Temple Ateshgah, the temple of fire, where they will find their next clue," Phil says.

"Alright, let's go." Bella and Edward head toward the cars on the lot and drive off in one.

"Go to the travel agency, Edward," Bella tells Edward, whose driving.

"Alright, babe," Edward agrees and drives to go the travel agency.

"Hi, we want to book ticket to Azerbaijan," Bella says to the travel agent lady.

"We have one at six-twenty for the Turkish airline," The lady says.

"That's earliest you have?" Bella asks.

"Yes," she replies.

"Ok, well take them," Bella agrees.

**** (Boos boys she come in handy with my grammar, and is awesome)

"Fly to Azerbaijan" Art read.

"Let's go," JJ says.

"Fly to the land of fire," Dave says.

"Hopefully, it's warmer there," Rachel says.

"Fly to the land of fire," Ralph reads.

"Azerbaijan," Vanessa says out loudly.

"I know it's warmer since it's the land of fire," she points out.

"Where is Azerbaijan?" Rachel asks her husband.

"It in the south of Iran," Dave answers back.

"We're going the exact opposite direction,?" he points out.

"Should we have taken a left?" Rachel asks from the driver's seat.

"Just drive. Let me handle it," Dave says from the backseat.

"We have one hundred and sixty-seven dollars; let's go," Brendon says

"Want to go to the travel agency?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, let's go," Brendon agrees.

"Hi we want to book two tickets to Azerbaijan," Rachel says to the travel agent.

"There's a flight at six-twenty," The travel agent says.

"Is that the earliest?" Brendon asks.

"Yes, sir," The travel agent says.

"Well take them," Brendon says.

"Fly to the land of fire," Mark says.

"Is that Africa?" Bopper asks.

"I think it is, my brother," Mark says.

"There's are the boys," Ralph says.

"Really?" Vanessa says.

"You're too serious, bro," Joey says.

"I' am going to say hi," Danny says.

"Teams are now making their way to Baku, Azerbaijan," Phil says.

"Daytime should be here in an hour or so," Art says.

"Grab a cab," Nary says.

The teams have arrives and are listening and dancing to the music around the fire where they are dancing.

"Let's see what they have here." Dave walks around with Rachel.

"This place is like an accident grave," Ralph says.

"We have to wait until sunset," Rachel says.

"Woo, Brendon, get in here," Rachel mention to her boyfriend.

"A fast forward will allow you directly to the pit-stop," Phil says.

"For the Fast Forward, teams will traveled to a nearby market named Saman Ot Bazary where they will have to unload one hundred and fifty bales of hay and stack them ten bales long, three bales wide, and five bales high. Once complete, they will receive their next clue." Phil continues.

"Were taking the fast forward," Rachel says.

"We want to win first place again," Dave says.

"We want first place," Joey says.

"Right here, sir." The taxi stops at a farm where they see man staking hay.

"Come on, man, they're already starting," Danny says.

"Drop them down, babe," Rachel says.

"Oh boy," Bella says in the taxi. The driver is because he driving super-fast.

"Anytime we're in the backseat, there better be a barf bag in the back," Bopper says.

"Come on, babe, your killing me here," Dave says.

"Stacking!" Rachel yells.

"Coming down," Dave says.

"I've got hay s in my eyes," Rachel whines.

"Babe, I need your help down here. " Rachel says

"Looks like Jersey's beating us," Rachel mentions to her husband, Dave.

"Got a clue," Bella continues to read. "Roadblock: What goes up must go down." Bella says

"I got this one," Edward says.

"In this Roadblock, one team member has to participate in a helicopter crash training exercise by doing a safety gear and boarding a helicopter simulator that's submerged in a pool of water. Racers then have to evacuate the simulator through a window and swim to a lifeboat in the pool to retrieve their next clue,." Phil announces on TV.

"Hello?" Edward says to the crash course instructor man.

"Hello, right this way," the man motions them to get changes into their wetsuits.

"Four more," Rachel says to Dave to drop some more hays.

"We're going to beat them," Danny says.

"We've got to leave," Joey says after looking at Rachel jumping up and down with the clue in their hand.

"Congrats, you beat the fast forward," Dave reads.

"We just got beat by a girl," Joey says. in the taxi

"I am going into a helicopter," Edward says while getting into the water.

"Come on, baby, you can do this," Bella says through the window.

"Edward's really good at this. , He was a lifeguard when we were younger, so this is going to help us big time," Bella says on TV.

"I got out of there really fast, good thing I got lesson when I was a younger" Edward says to the TV crew.

"Make your way to Toghrul Karabakh Carpet Shop," Edward reads out.

"Go get changed." Bella takes Edward items.

"I am so happy Brendon's taking this one, because he's a much better swimmer then me." Rachel says.

"So what do you do?" she asks Vanessa.

"Save your damn self," Vanessa says.

"I have a real close fear of being under water and tight spaces." Vanessa says

"I am afraid she won't do well," Ralph says worriedly.

"This is my biggest fear," Vanessa says.

"Come on, baby," Ralph says.

"She going to be really pissed that hair wet" He says.

"The teams must travel to the old part in Baku, Azerbaijan, where they will find their next clue," Phil says.

"Carpet shop, do you know it?" Bella asks.

"Yes." The taxi drove them to the Carpet shop.

"Detour: Apple or oil?" Bella asks.

"Oil," Edward says.

"This Detour is a choice between Apples and Oil. In Apples, teams traveled to the fruit market where they have to unload and search through a Soviet-era car filled with a ton of apples. On, one apple marked has a Race Flag. Once they find the apple, they will trade it in for their next clue. In Oil, teams traveled to the Naftalan health spa where they haves to clean crude oil off of a client, first by using a shoehorn and then by scrubbing them clean. Once done, the spa official will give them their next clue."

"Oil," Brendon says

"Oil will take too long, so we're going with apple," Nary says.

"Rachel and Dave, you are team number one and Ford is giving each of you a new 2013 Ford Taurus," Phil says

"No way!" Rachel says.

"New cars," Dave says.

"Alright, let's start cleaning," Bella says.

"Wow, he's got too much hair on him," Edward says.

"We're about to scrub a man down," JJ says.

"Fruit market," Nary says.

"Come on, man, let's not waste time," Joey says. while getting into the helicopter.

"Let's start looking," Ralph says.

"They're probably buried in the carpet," Vanessa says.

"What the heck is going on Art?" JJ says while staring at the man sitting in hot oil.

"This is nerve wrecking," Jamie says. Looking for the apple.

"Quick—- quick," the man says to the ladies digging into the apple.

"He's ticklish." Bella laughs.

"Yes, baby he is" Edward agrees.

"There's nothing color wise," Vanessa says to Ralph looking for the clue.

"It sounds you're having too much fun over there," Bopper says out loud when the other teams are cleaning the man fill with oil.

"Get in the junk, man," JJ says.

"I am up to his thigh, man," Art whines.

"I hope this is the first and last time I am in the trunk," Vanessa says.

"We're done," Bella says loudly for the spa attendant to come in.

"Good." She points her thump up.

"Make your way to the next pit stop. Last team there may be eliminated," Bella reads.

"Boulevard Esplanade Estakada,'" Edward says.

"Teams now have to find the next pit-stop," Phil says.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number two," Phil says.

"Yes!" Bella exclaim loudly.

"We did it babe" Edward lift Bella into his arm and kisses her lips quickly.

"Art and JJ, you are team number three. " Phil says

"Brendon and Rachel, you are team number four." Phil says

"Fast- fast," The man says.

"I have no ideas what this man is saying about I think he talking about Vanessa's Melons" Ralph says.

"I don't think this man can see my melon, but I am going commando," Vanessa says.

"Where is this apple?" she screams.

"Cheese and crackers," Ralph says.

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number five," Phil says.

"Nary and Jamie, you are team number six." Phil says

"Got it, yes," Vanessa cheers. They rush to the taxi after they read their clue.

"Ralph, what's he doing?" The cab driver doesn't appear to know where he's going.

"He coming back, cheese and crackers," Ralph says. when he see the taxi driver jogging back to the car.

"We went through that fast," Danny says. They gave the apple to the man who gave them their clue.

"Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number seven" Phil says

"Wow, cheese and cracker that was close" Vanessa says.

"We need to improve" Ralph mention to her.

"Danny and Joey, I am sorry to tell you, you are the last team to arrive and you've been eliminated from the race," Phil says.

"I say we could have won, but it was not our day," Joey says to Phil.

"If your ever in New York, don't be afraid to come on by and party with us" Danny say while flexing his muscles.

A/N: Hope you are enjoying this story, I am!


	7. Kilimanjaro, Tanzania

I don't own Twilight or The Amazing Race

Shout-out to my beta Boosboys Clichés and Femme Cullen for the lovely banner!

"Since Rachel and Dave won the last leg, they will be departing at 9:15 p.m.," Phil announces.

"Fly to Kilimanjaro, Tanzania," Rachel says.

"Travel agency," Dave says.

"We need to book a trip to Tanzania," Rachel says to the travel agent.

"The closest time we have is six a.m.," The travel agent replies.

"We're going to Africa,Edward!" Bella jumps up and down.

"Let's go to the travel agency," Edward says.

"Travel agency," he says to the cab driver.

"Can you wait here?" Bella asks when they arrive.

"Yes." The taxi driver nods his head.

"We'll be right back," Edward says.

"We want to books tickets to Tanzania," Bella says.

"I have one at six a.m.," the travel agent lady says.

"Well take them," Edward says.

"Africa here we come," Mark says jogging.

"We're going to Africa," Bopper says jogging beside him as well.

"Tanzania," Brendon reads before Rachel starts screaming loudly.

"I've always wanted to go to the African safari," Rachel says.

"They're going to sit there and listen to us, so don't give them anything," Art says to the man who booking the tickets.

"Ooh free candy," Bopper says getting a few pieces of candy.

"I was in an accident one day where my gun went off, and it shot my femur. and Nary stayed every night with me," Jamie says. Nary nodding her head. (Yeah wanted to do something different like?)

"Who's behind us?" Mark asks lying down.

"The teacher and Ralph and Vanessa," Bopper says

"They aren't no teachers, they're cops," JJ says.

"What up's, peeps?" Jamie asks.

"We can run faster than them," Jamie says laughing.

"I can't believe there's nothing else," Rachel says.

"I don't believe that," Vanessa points out.

"I swear, there's nothing earlier better than ten," Rachel says.

"Rachel was acting like she in a bad acting class," Vanessa says laughing. Ralph was also laughing too.

"Both teams are now flying to Nairobi, Kenya," Phil says.

"Big brothers right behind us," Ralph says.

"Did you see that? He flipped them off" Art says about Brendon and Rachel shoving other team out of the way.

"Dude, you just push me" Ralph mention to Brendon.

"We're here to play, not follow," Brendon argues back.

"No, you're following," Art argues.

"I am must taller then you," Vanessa says.

"Oh, now you're saying you're taller than me? You also bump into me." Rachel says.

"I did not bump into you," Vanessa insists.

"I hope insulting peoples make you feel better about yourself," Rachel cries.

"Put on some more sparkle, and do everybody a favor," Vanessa replies.

"Things are getting feisty," Nary observes.

"They 'ere acting like children," Bopper tell Mark.

"They are children," Mark quip.

"She says I am ugly and that I look old!" Rachel cries to Brendon.

"Baby, come over here." Brendon holds Rachel against him.

Art and JJ start laughing at Brendon and Rachel. "I am glad that they could find the station themselves without any help." JJ mention to everyone else and of course Rachel and Dave snicker.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it out," Vanessa said out loudly for Rachel and Brendon to hear.

"You made her cry," Ralph says.

"I did not make her cry, her self-esteem did," Vanessa replies.

"Nary, Jamie, can we talk to you for a second?" Art asks.

"Yeah, sure," They both answer.

"You're not kindergarten teachers;, you're cops," JJ points out.

"We're kindergarten teachers," Nary points out.

"Sticking to your story?" JJ asks.

"Yes," Jamie nods her head.

"Really you're going to dish out with all this tension going around?" Nary mention to the Border Patrol Art and JJ.

They both walks away were smiling widely to get the fuel going.

The teams are now in a taxi driving to Arusha Airstrip where they will sleep for the night;, bad thing is that there are a lot of bugs out there.

In the Morning time: the teams will now sign up for one of three charter flights to the Ngorongoro Conservation Area.

"Flight one at 9:30," Art read out.

"Oh yeah," JJ cheers.

"Rachel, sign up," Brendon says.

"I am motivated to crush them," Rachel says in regards to talking about Art and JJ.

"Alright, we got second, babe" Bella mention to Edward.

"Let's load up!" Edward gathers their bags and places them inside the small plane once the first flight took off.

"Wow, this is amazing," Bella said looking out the window over Edward's seat while he asleep, so Bella places kisses along his jaw. (I had to do it)

Edward has his arm draped over Bella's shoulder, while he's sleeping.

"Teams now haves to choose a driver and direct them to the locations where they need to go," Phil mention to the viewer on TV,.

"Do you speak English?" Art asks the driver.

"Yes" The drive told Art.

"Follow that car," Rachel points her finger out to Art and JJ vehicle.

The three teams are now riding a high end bike to their destination. (The bikes isn't what you expect here in the US there much taller and pushes all the way back. I will post a picture on my profile for you to see.)

"Look, baby Elephant, Edward," Bella points out to Edward the baby elephant following her mother.

"We should bring our little girl here, baby," Edward mention when the driver was going the right direction to the bike area.

"We can't right now, since she sick," Bella disagrees

"When Eva gets better then," Edward argues back.

"Deal." Bella shakes her hand with Edward's.

"Detour: Marksmanship or Courtship," Bella reads out.

"Courtship," she decides.

"Alright, let's choose a bike," Edward says.

"These are really high," Bella mention about the bike.

"You can do it, angel," Edward encourages.

"I' am going to fall!" Bella chant.

"You're not," Edward insists.

"Ok, got it," Bella says.

"Wow, these are really beautiful," Bella says to the lady who dressed her in a purple material dress.

"Do I look good, baby?" Edward asks.

"Really sexy, babe.," Bella smiles at her loving man.

"Marksmanship," Dave says.

"For this Leg's Detour, teams have to choose between Marksmanship or Courtship. Both Detours requires teams to use bicycles to travel to Soneto Village. , and Once they arrived, the Maasai villagers will dress them in their traditional clothing. In Marksmanship, teams have to learn how to use a traditional Maasai weapon called a rungu to hit a clay target attached to a spinning bicycle wheel. Once each team member has hit the target, teams will be given their next clue. In Courtship, teams have to learn how to perform the traditional Maasai jumping ritual called the adumu. Teams have to jump up and down for one minute;, a physically exhausting task, as the village is located at an elevation of over 8,000 feet (2,400 m) above sea level, in order to receive their next clue.

"Look, a zebra." Rachel points out to Brendon.

"We were pointed in a direction where there was no road, so hopefully were going the right way," Nary says.

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun," Bella laughs when she finished jumping up and down with Edward.

"Find Simba Campsite along the crater's rim," Edward read the clue.

"The teams must now set up camp for the night," Phil says.

"Others teams are here," Bella says.

"Let's continue working, beautiful," Edward says.

"Rachel, over here," Dave waves his wife over to the campsite.

"Do you need help, Edward?" Bella asks.

"Nope, I've got it, love., They're little too heavy for you," Edward says carrying the equipment over his shoulder.

"Alright, I'll get the smaller items" Bell items," Bella tell Edward.

"Hustle, Rachel," Dave says.

"I' am trying, but they're too heavy," Rachel says while trying to carry a fifty pound bag by herself.

"Let me help you." Dave rushes toward her.

"Bopper and Mark, Courtship," Brendon says from the window.

"Follow that the car," Rachel says to the driver.

"Big brother's following us," Art mention to JJ.

"I am getting tired of Big Brother following us" JJ sigh.

"Good thing I know how to do this. , My older brothers taught me at a really young age," Bella says to the TV.

"Her older brothers are in the military, so they taught My Bella a few things," Edward mentions while putting the flap on.

"This is hard when you don't have a man on your team for all the physical stuff. These are bit heavy to carry around." Nary say.

"Yeah," Jamie agrees.

"Ralph, I got it," Vanessa mention while riding the bike.

"Alright, let get going." Ralph encourages his girl.

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Brendon asks. Rachel's using her body as a measure stick.

"Just used your feet, honey," Brendon says nicely.

"But it easier this way, Brendon," Rachel whines.

"Dave, be nice," Rachel says while putting the pole together.

"We're out," Ralph says.

"I am sorry," Vanessa says.

"It okay, baby, I am not mad at you; I just hate losing," Ralph sigh.

"Baby, we have to change it, or it's going to fall," Dave says.

"Ok, we'll fix this together" His wife cheer.

"Ah, Edward, I need help," Bella says trying to hold up the other flaps.

"I've got it," Edward says coming over to help.(There talking about the tent)

"You're the most negative person I know on this continent," Rachel argue with her husband.

"Stop Rachel, and let get this done" Dave fix the tent up.

"There's so many pieces, so it's hard work," Jamie says.

"Woo, got the water," Edward says.

"Madam?" Bella Wave the lady over to check everything out.

"Good." The lady points her thumb up.

"Baby, I can't do this on my own," Rachel whines.

"Stop whining," Brendon says.

"Where's Phil? Is he all the way at that the top?" Bella asks.

"There he is," Edward points to Phil with another man.

"Edward and Bella, you are team number one, and I have some great news for you. As the winner of this race, you have won a trip from Travelocity to Tropical Costa, Rica where you will spend five nights at the four reason suite, where you'll enjoy sip-lining, salsa dancing and surf lessons in this beautiful win," Phil says.

"Yeah, were going to Costa, Rica baby" Edward lift Bella up in the air. Bella kisses him on the lips

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number two. " Phil says

"Art and JJ, you are team number three, but there's been some tension between the teams," Phil says.

"We're not going to allow anyone to destroy this for us," Art says.

"Rachel and Brendon, you are four," Phil says.

"We have not slept in three day;, we're tired and hungry," Jamie says while setting up the shower.

"Vanessa and Ralph, you are team number five," Phil says.

"Aw, look there's elephants," Jamie says.

"We know were the last team to arrive but hey we had fun while it lasted." Nary says

"Give us some good news Phil." Jamie crosses her fingers together.

"Jamie and Nary, you are the last team to arrive, but I've got some good news, this is a non-eliminated race," Phil says.

"Woo, we live to see another race," Nary hug her best friend Jamie.

A/N: So umm we are almost done with this story and I am sad to see it go but guess what this person here is writing a new story that going to be posted on my blog.

.com

My beta is currently on vacation so it going to be awhile before I get the chapter back which is like 5 more.

Leave a review….


	8. Ngorongoro , Tanzania

I don't own Twilight or The Amazing Race

Thank you Boos Boys for being my beta and to Femme Cullen for my awesome banner.

"Edward and Bella won the leg of the race; they will be departing at 6:03 a.m." Phil says on TV.

"Take a ride in African Safari in the garden of Eden" Bella read out.

"They will be proceeding to Ngorongoro Crater until they reach Safari Junction, where they will have to find Hilary Clington shop to receive the clue." Phil mention. (That the way it spells over there)

"Search the roadside for Hilary Clington" Edward read out loud.

"You got to go really fast man" He told the driver after wishing him a good morning.

"I blew out my knee in the last race, so it going to be hard to run" Bopper reply to the TV crew.

"We got to the town of Karatu" Mark told the driver.

"Search the roadside for Hilary Clington" Art read out loud.

"U-turn ahead" JJ replies to Art

"We have been waiting for the U-turn for about five to six races, so where going to probably U-turn the green team" Art look to his best friend JJ. (There talking about Brendon and Rachel)

U-turn ahead" Brendon read out

"U-turn" Ralph read out.

"Ah, you know it" Vanessa cheer.

"This is amazing" Edward looks out into the crater looking at all the different animals.

Bella looks around at the beautiful scenery around her. "It just beautiful out here" Bella sigh dreamily.

"Nothing that compares to you, love" Edward pulls Bella onto his lap for a kiss.

"I just want to stay here" Rachel mention to Brendon.

Ralph kisses Vanessa forehead.

"Sir, slow down" Edward told the driver.

"Bamboo!" Bella sigh happily.

"Wow, you clearly don't see Bamboo anymore" Edward say.

"Oh, our little girl would love it here" Bella replies to Edward.

"Yes, she would" he agrees.

"Look is that an elephant?" Vanessa asks.

"You saw your elephant" Ralph hugs his girl.

"Race is back on" Bella say looking at the city coming into view.

"Right here sir." Edward told the driver to stop.

"Now we have to find Hilary Clington" Bella and Edward are running around looking for this shop.

"Found it. Detour Water Supply or Air Supply" she read out.

"In this Leg's Detour, teams chose between Water Supply or Air Supply. In Water Supply, teams has to pick up a cart of nine empty water jugs, wait in line at a well to fill up their jugs, then return them to the house to receive their next clue. In Air Supply, teams has to repair a flat tire on a bicycle by removing the tire and inner tube without removing the wheel from the bike, then finding the leak and patching it. They then have to reinstall the tube and tire, inflate the tire, and allow someone to take the bike for a test ride in order to receive their next clue." Phil talks with his hands.

"Air Supply" Bella says.

"Alright, let's go" Edward take Bella hand and they run to the bike area.

"Air Supply" Bopper says out loudly.

"Aw, here it is" Art running with some water bucket to see how many peoples are in front of them.

"It going to be about forty-five minutes before we get our water filled" JJ panted

"I see the hole Edward" Bella show him the torn area, so Edward got the patch and fixes it up nicely.

"This is coming out nicely" Edward reply to Bella.

"Do you know where Hilary Clington at?" Brendon asks the peoples who live here.

"Right around the corner" The male pointed to the area.

"Don't get into any glass!" Edward screams out to the children riding the bike.

"Good" The mechanic points his thumb up.

"Go to Jack Seltzer Pub" Bella read the clue.

"How do we get there?" Edward asks the guys who were the bike shop.

"Yeah" Mark agrees with Edward to get to the next area.

"They're going to double U-turn us" Rachel cries.

"So what we're going to work harder, so don't cry honey" Brendon mention to Rachel but was looking at how the man fix the bike.

"Take a drive through the Garden of Eden" Jamie read the clue out loudly.

"Let go" Nary run to the vehicle.

"Here it is" Bella see the double U-turn board.

"This is the double U-turn, where two team have the opportunity to U-turn, and a chance to slow down teams forcing them to do both task of the detour." Phil talks to the TV crew.

"Were not double U-turning anyone" Bella says out loudly.

"Us either" Mark said the same thing.

"They must now take a taxi to The Gem Gallery & Arts to search for their next clue"

"Drive to Gem Gallery and Art to search for our next clue" Bella read out as well as Mark.

"We didn't U-turn anyone" Edward mention to Rachel and Dave as did Bopper and Mark.

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asks her husband.

"We choose not U-turn anyone" Rachel reply to the TV crew.

Wow, this is beautiful" Nary look out the window.

"What are we going to do?" Vanessa asks.

"I don't know" Ralph says (There looking for Hilary Clington)

"Found it. Let just do Air Supply" Vanessa sigh

"Let go" Ralph says.

"Ah, here we are the Gallery" Bella see the sign ahead.

"Drive to Mto wa Mbu, Monduli (Margaret's Farm)" Edward read out.

"Beat you there" Bopper cheers.

"Sir, the taxi in front of us we need to beat them" Mark told the cab driver.

"We would love to win first place just once" Bopper mention to the cab driver.

"We know where were going" JJ says to the children following them.

"There are so many peoples here willingly to help, it just so great" Art reply.

"We're going to U-turn Brendon and Rachel" JJ U-turn the green team

"Oh yeah, we just U-turn Big Brother" Art cheers.

"Come on angel" Ralph yelled out.

"Right behind you" Vanessa panted.

"I know were going to be U-turn so let think about the next detour" Vanessa reply to her boyfriend.

"Alright, let just continue working on the one were doing" Ralph mention.

"Jack Seltzer Pub" Rachel talks loudly.

"We got U-turn by Border Patrol" Brendon looks at the screen.

"Shocker" Rachel waves her hand around. (Art and JJ double U-turn them)

"So were going to double U-turn Ralph and Vanessa" She says

"We're going to do Air Supply" Nary read out.

"Alright, let go" Jamie say while running to the bike.

"I hate losing" Ralph sigh

"I do too baby" Vanessa sigh as well.

"We got to go back to the Water Supply" Ralph mention to Vanessa.

"Really?" Rachel look at the long line that for water.

"Let do this" Brendon sigh.

"Roadblock" Edward read out

"In the Roadblock, one team member has to dress in protective beekeeper's gear and harvest 500 grams (1.1 lb.) of honeycomb from an African bee hive. Once complete, the beekeeper would give them their next clue." (Who would do this? For million bucks)

"I will" Bella raise her hand up.

"Ok" Edward nodded his head but he afraid because his love will get hurt. (Anybody awe)

"Be care beautiful" Edward replies nervously.

"I Will." Bella calls out.

"No" Rachel cries when the water jug fall (Keep in mind there fifty pound)

"No, pick it up, pick it up" Brendon walks over to see her picking up the jugs she drop.

"I am picking them up" Rachel whines.

"Don't yell at me" She cries.

"You can't afford to drop them" Brendon scolds.

"I am not trying to make them fall" Rachel cries.

Suddenly she places them inside the barrel but most of them fall over leaving Brendon to pick them but he almost fall down when a man help him out.

"Wow, that long line" Vanessa comment

"Yes it is" Ralph agrees.

"Alright, I got this" Bella jump up and down once her bee gear off as well as Mark does.

"Go to Lake Manyara" Edward and Mark read out loud together.

"We got to hurry" Mark say running to the next pit stop.

"My knee, bud" Bopper says to his best friend.

"I know bud, let just finished this leg as best as we can" Mark mention to Bopper.

"Bopper and Mark, you are team number one and you have win a trip from Travelocity for A trip for two to Hanalei Bay, Hawaii, where you will stay for five night where you will receive a fancy dinner and soothing massages

"Alright guys come on in" Phil wave to Edward and Bella coming in.

"You are team number two" he says.

"Alright" Bella cheers as Edward hold her close to him.

"Rachel and Dave you are team three" Phil says out loud

"JJ and Art, you are team number three" Phil says.

"Yes" JJ cheers.

"Make your way to The Gem Gallery & Arts" Vanessa read out

"We need a cabbie" Ralph mention aloud.

"We have the best luck with cab" Vanessa replies but suddenly the car has a flat tire.

"What that?" Ralph suddenly feels the car going low due to the flat tire.

"No, are you kidding me" Vanessa shouted. The cab driver went out to fix the flat.

"Speed bump" Nary read.

"For the Speed Bump, Nary and Jamie has to properly set up a display stand by using a painting as a guide." Phil says.

"Right here" Jamie wave over the painting to hang it help.

"Brendon and Rachel, you are team number" Phil says.

"Yeah" Brendon cheers.

"Ralph and Vanessa, you are team number five" Phil says

"Cheese and Cracker, that was close" Vanessa exclaim.

"Nary and Jamie, I am sorry to say you been eliminated from the race" Phil sound little sad by it.

"We try" Nary sigh

"We did eight legs and it was fun while it lasted" Jamie hug her best friend.

"I got to do the race with my best friend" Nary wipe some tears away.

A/N: Some chapter eh? Well I hope you enjoy it.

So sorry for not updating but RL get in the way and the beta have been little busy which of course I do not mind.

Sorry, for the long update. This is un-beta.


End file.
